


The Giggle

by miss_moberg



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blowjobs, Law's fashion sense, Luffy's terrible taste in movies, M/M, PWP, feathers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_moberg/pseuds/miss_moberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law and Luffy are watching a bad comedy for their date night. Goddamn feathers on Law's shirt get in the way of cuddling, though. Those things tickle.</p><p>Or, Law has really shitty taste in clothes sometimes, but that's okay, cause Luffy has really shitty taste in movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Giggle

**Author's Note:**

> haha so funny story i have not written fanfiction in over a year and suddenly i get started reading tokyosketch's stuff and then talking to her about how i ship these two idiots now and then i'm writing porn. so thank you? tokyosketch? because i'm blaming this on you?
> 
> Also this has not been beta'd. Please be warned of that.

In the midst of cuddling during their watch-really-shitty-comedies-because-Luffy-has-no-taste-in-anything-except-boyfriends movie night, Luffy begins to giggle. And yes, they are watching Caddyshack 2 and Luffy has laughed far too hard and loud at every fart and poop joke, he hasn’t outright giggled. In fact, in the three years Law has known him, he’s never heard Luffy giggle at anything before. Chuckles, guffaws, his weird monkey laugh, everything hearty and big has come out of Luffy’s mouth, but never something so small and coy as a giggle.

Law’s hands, absently massaging circles in to Luffy’s hips, still and his eyes flick down to make sure that was really Luffy that made that sound. His boyfriend, eyes glued to the screen, is smiling, mouth parted between bouts of his normal, loud laughter. Hair still as messy as it was an hour ago, before the movie, when they were making out on the couch as Law’s way of putting off seeing this shit, his long, tattooed fingers pulling Luffy’s hair to make him moan with teeth to his throat.

No sign of alien abduction or parasite activities. Luffy is seemingly still Luffy.

Law sighs and sinks deeper into the couch, counting down the seconds until the first hint of credits come scrolling up the screen. He drops a hand back into Luffy’s hair and gently ruffles, rocking Luffy’s head into the feathered collar of his shirt.

Luffy giggles again, and this time twitches. His slim body jerks away from Law, curling up into his himself slightly. For a moment, Law panics and thinks he’s done something wrong. Luffy doesn’t pull away from anyone, not even when Sanji holds out a fork, loaded with green, leafy veggies that haven’t ever been in the same building as a fryer. Luffy’s never pulled away from Law before now, he’s never giggled before now, but it takes Luffy sweeping his fingers over his cheek and making soft spitting sounds like he’s got something on his tongue, for it to click with Law.

“You’re ticklish?” he asks, voice rising with incredulity that, of all things, Luffy is ticklish. The young man could binge eat a pizza buffet out of business, he fell asleep in the middle of an IMAX premier of the last shitty Transformers movie, but ticklish?

“No,” Luffy mutters, eyes back on the movie. “Your feathers are just really light.”

Law rolls his eyes because of course Luffy would say something so stupidly obvious. “They’re feathers. Their defining characteristic is lightness.” He flicks Luffy’s ear, and Luffy responds by slapping at his hand, but it’s not the response that Law wants.

Luffy’s attention is back on the movie that Law has long since lost track of, and there is nothing that irritates Law more than Luffy paying attention to pointless shit that isn’t him. Law huffs as he slouches back, and traces the tip of his finger over the hard curve of Luffy’s ear. Luffy shivers, and Law grins. That’s the reaction he wants.

He smirks and sits up, presses his chest hard to Luffy’s back and tilts his head as he whispers in Luffy’s ear. “What’s wrong, Luffy?” He plucks a feather from his collar and drags it down Luffy’s neck. “Something bothering you?”

“Yeah.” Luffy slaps at his hand, but there’s a red tint to his cheeks that Law notices. “Your feathers are fucking annoying.”

Law flicks his hand out of Luffy’s path and drags the feather up Luffy’s bare arm. “You’re just pissed I found out you’re ticklish.”

“I’m not ticklish!” Luffy insists, and pushes away from Law to flop face down on the other end of the couch. Law notices Luffy’s left their feet tangled together, so he’s not altogether pissed, just pouting.

Law’s smirk grows.

“Who wears feathers when we’re watching a movie?” Luffy rants, grabbing a lumpy couch pillow and punching it into a semi-roundish shape under his chin. “Who wears feathers at all? Are you a bird? It’s stupid.”

Law knows there’s no real fire to Luffy’s words. He was there when Law opened the suspiciously large package left on their apartment doorstep from his estranged uncle. Luffy was the one who laughed and insisted Law wear the shirt, the coat, and the pants that came with it, feather trim on all articles of clothing, long enough for Luffy to snap pictures on his phone. He’d been there to pluck most of the feathers off, and was the one who said to leave the feathers on the jacket and shirt collar. Makes you look less serious, he said. I won’t be so scared of you in that, and even though it had been a joke, Law kept it and only wears it around Luffy.

So it’s not the feathers, but it is the feathers. In a way.

Law crawls up Luffy’s body, his soccer shorts exposing his tanned calves, bare and defenseless to assault. Law drags his tongue up one calf and a feather up the other. Luffy shivers and his muscles tense and spasm under the delicate touch, and Law can almost feel the giggle working itself out of Luffy’s nerves under his skin, racing to his mouth. There’s a grunt, an aborted little giggle, so Law tries again. He slides both hands up Luffy’s thighs, pushing the shorts up and exposing more skin while puffing out gentle bursts of air. He rolls the stem of the feather between his thumb and forefinger so it twists and flicks against Luffy’s inner thigh, and Luffy ruts.

“Shi-i-i-it!” Luffy’s voice kicks like a motorcycle starting up, and Law thinks that might almost be a better sound than the giggle. He continues to twist the feather until Luffy’s twisting beneath him on the cushion and damn near humping to get away and get more.

Temptation rising his Law to continue torturing Luffy this way (there is a part of him neither of them have spoken about yet that Law gets off on being cruel during sex and Luffy gets off every part of it), but when his collar brushes against his cheek, an Idea hits him, and the darkness of his smirk might have actually dimmed the lights.

Law sits up and slaps Luffy’s thigh. “On your back,” he orders, and watches the automatic response of Luffy twisting on the cushions to obey. After two and a half years of sex and terrible movies and teasing and sex and the meshing together of friend groups and sex (not with the friend groups), neither is shy about inherent sluttiness or control issues. It’s complimentary facets of themselves that Law and Luffy have wordlessly accepted and loudly praise and demand of each other often (almost every night).

Once on his back, Luffy begins to draw up his legs to spread them apart, but Law grabs a tan and bony knee and stops him. “No. Just sit still for a moment.” That order has Luffy frowning again, but a flush creeps up his face and he drops his legs back down to off the couch. He’s gripping the back of the sofa and the cushion underneath him with anticipation, and Law can read Luffy’s interest by the tent in his shorts. Law slides his fingertips over Luffy’s chest until his palm is flat to his stomach. He pushes the shirt up to Luffy’s neck so his chest is bare and exposing his nipples, already small nubs from just his touches.

Law skims his fingertips over one and Luffy whines.

“Hurry up,” Luffy hisses and arches into Law’s fingers.

Law sharply twists a nipple. “Why? You want something?” He catches the leg Luffy’s aimed at him, and pins him open. His grin is dark and teasing, and as soon as Luffy sees it, he thumps his head back into the couch.

“Shut up. You’re gonna fuck me, aren’t you?” Luffy raises his hips to Law, but they’re pushed back down into the cushions. .

Law just chuckles and bends down to start licking around a nipple. Feathers brush against his chin as he mouths and circles the nipple with his tongue, and he can tell they’re tickling Luffy as well, because his boyfriend’s making odd sounds, helpless mixtures of giggles and moans. Law wetly kisses his way down Luffy’s chest towards his cock, leaving one nipple untouched. When Luffy’s hands begin tugging at his hair to come back and finish, Law palms Luffy’s cock. Luffy groans and lifts his hips, and Law takes the opportunity to slide his shorts completely off and toss them aside, then swallow his cock in one go. If Luffy’s heels weren’t already digging into the cushions and his hips already in the air, Law might have choked, but he’s got quick reflexes and a strong grip so he pins Luffy’s hips to the sofa and slowly works his mouth up and off his cock.

“Law…” He hears the plea, the need in Luffy’s voice, and tilts his head to the side and licks up the shaft. Feathers graze over his cheek and up Luffy’s thigh, and there’s a shuddering gasp. Law looks up to watch Luffy, red faced and panting, and strokes his shaft while he licks the tip. “Please…”

Law has little pity to start the day with, and cuddling with Luffy during a shitty movie when they could have been wasting their time with and hour and a half of this. So he devotes his attention to the tip, sucking and flicking the underside until Luffy is near tears and arching his back nearly in half. Law waits until there’s a ragged edge to Luffy’s sobs before he finally gives him a break and bobs his mouth up and down on Luffy’s dick to bring him off. He knows when Luffy’s close because the hands in his hair yank out strands and he pulls off with a wet pop, and strokes Luffy off onto his own stomach.

The moment Luffy comes, Law takes out his cock too and guides his boyfriend, panting, whimpering, in absolute pieces, and fucks his mouth until he’s coming too. Luffy takes it like a slutty champ and swallows every last drop as usual, then nuzzles Law’s softening cock in the aftermath. Law waits until Luffy drops back down on his back before tucking himself away and settling over him.

Law’s kissing Luffy’s neck and stroking his cheek, enjoying the quiet afterwards when Luffy giggles again. There’s a hand, a slight breeze, and the swaying of his feathers: Luffy’s swatting away the light touch from his clothes. Law catches his hand and holds it, satisfied now that the movie is forgotten and Luffy is beneath him giggling.


End file.
